Gotta Keep Smilin
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Arthur and Molly adopt a fifteen year old girl, Monaco. but what deep secrets does she hold? and why is she so close to Charlie and Arthur? and what happens when one little girl, does soemthing more profound than any order member? takes place in OOTP
1. Talks

1A\n: here's a new story I am starting. Also, all of my other stories will still be updated, I'm just taking longer than ususal, big block and so many stories are a little over-whelming, but thanks for the reviews and support anyways!

Arthur Weasley sighed heavily as he laid his head against the arm chair he was sitting on. Molly and her ideas...he thought to himself. She was sensitive to little children.....so they now had a 15 year old, 'daughter,' upstairs that they had adopted. Arthur was glad they had a new child in the house....but she was so tough. So sensitive....she cried at the drop of a hat....she cursed furiously...she had such a hard core yet she'd spaz out at ANY GIVEN MOMENT. And the only people sh would actually talk to were Arthur and Charlie.

At this very oment, in fatc, molly was upstairs with ehr trying to get her to open up. Arthur knew she would not....he knew she only would talk to him or his older son. The girl was shy...she sensitive and cunning...but she was beautiful and she needed a family.

#####################################

"Sweetie do you want to talk?" Molly asked as she watched the girl cover her chin with her covers and stare at her new, 'mother,' with cold eyes.

"Where's Arthur?" is all she asked quietly. Molly stared at her then replied, "downstairs Monaco, do you want me to get him?"

"If its not too much trouble." she tried not to yawn.

"No trouble sweetie, just give him a minute, he'll be up soon....good night."

"Good night Molly." she replied and Molly walked downstairs to fetch her husband.

"Arthur?" she called quietly and he turned to look at her; he stood.

"Yes Dear?" he replied walking over to her.

"Monaco wants you." She told him as he hugged her tight then nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back Mollywobbles." He whispered the pt name as though it were taboo and Molly blushed. Hitting him playfully on the arm she laughed, "do we get alone time tonight?"

"Maeve when I get back form guarding, sorry molly...I just got called in." Molly nodded acceptingly, she had come to understand sometimes...now a days...the Order meant more than alone time....but she hated Arthur guarding...it was almost Christmas...and when he told her he had to guard...it made her stomach churn.

a\n: this story is going to b a little awkward....Monaco clings to Arthur because of something that happened with her father....Meanwhile, it'll be like mirroring myself, I too love Arthur as book character, because my parents are split. But what're ya gonna do? At least we talk, and ya gotta keep smilin some ones always worse off than you..which is what Monaco is soon to learn...Arthur guards next... "coughs" attacked. :)


	2. Attack

1

_Harry longed to bite the man but he must master the impulse..he had more important work to do..but the man was stirring, a silvery cloak feel from his legs as he jumped to his feet. And Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him...saw a wand withdrawn from a belt..he had no choice. He reared high form the floor and struck once, twice, three times. Plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh..feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws..feeling the warm gush of blood. The man was yelling in pain then he fell silent. He slumped backwards against the wall. His forehead hurt terribly it was aching fit to burst._

_"Harry..? HARRY!"_

"Monaco." molly said quietly as she shook the 15 year old slightly. Molly's face was drawn and she had tears running quickly down her cheeks. She held a small lantern...Monaco saw it was about 2 in the morning. Molly had just gotten a letter from S t. Mungo's.. a letter about Arthur... a letter that said her husband could live or die...a letter that Molly knew, Monaco wouldn't tale any better than she did herself.

"What's wrong, molly?" she yawned and molly sighed trying to get her actually out of the bed. She stood soon after.

"Arthur...Arthur was on guard tonight,.we told you that...he was attacked....before molly asked her to dress she was and she held Molly tightly while they waited for bill...when he got there, they immediately apparated to St. Mungos...waiting, helplessly as they tried bandage after bandage along with medications and blood transfusions,...and they waited together...as one...when they came out to say, there could only be hours left.

"We're prepping him for surgery."

a\n: I will try to update soon, but family is here for Easter so I'm not sure when I will...I will do my danged bets though! Haha hope you enjoyed please review and any ideas are welcome!

GodBless

happy Easter week!

Felicia


	3. Match

1

They all waited silently for Arthur's surgery to be finished. Molly, for one though, couldn't believe he was hurt. She still didn't understand something had happened to him and that...that he might not make it. Monaco was pretty shaken too...she spent the hours waiting at the welcome witchs' desk and asking questions. About the procedure, about when he would be out...about some comfort. Monaco had grown very close to Arthur....and she couldn't believe that she didn't even know if he was alive. She wished he would hold her...like he had started too just a week ago when she had nightmares....but that wasn't possible now...and she knew she had to be strong. She wished she could magically heal him...or molly and Bill and the other weasleys for that matter, but she knew she couldn't...and being a squib discouraged her even more so. She looked out the hazed window of the hospital and sighed. She turned to walk back to where Bill and Molly were sitting and Molly looked up at her smiling.

"How are you doing, Monaco?" she asked quietly and the girl nodded, replying instead quietly, "that's not the question." she sat by her and took her head staring at her feet.

"How're you doing?"

"Ok....I can't be negative about it..but I don't want anything to happen to him either."

"I know..." they all sat again in an odd silence when finally the double doors opened. As the healer removed his gloves he eyed the weasley party and sighed.

"He came out of surgery alive...he's resting. He's not too stable..but he's there....he's going to need blood donations. Too much was lost to replace it with synthetic wash and some regular blood...he needs a match or he needs a different sample. That means he'll need someone smaller than him, so he can have their blood and that person his...understand?" he asked and molly looked at him.

"How would yo..."

"We drain it and then put an I.V in.....we replace his blood with the donor's and some liquid and give the donor his....." Molly nodded.

"Well...do we have to be tested...and what are side affects?" she asked, looking out for Bill not herself. She saw the fierceness in her son's gaze and knew he'd volunteer.

"Dehydration and obviously infection....that could lead in death...but it's the only thing we've got...he's between living and not making in the night, honestly."

Monaco shivered at the fact of receiving someone else's blood...and giving hers..being drained of herself...but she cringed when she heard he could die.

"I'll give mine." she told Molly quietly and molly stared at her, unable to say anything. She didn't understand...how she could actually physically se an angel. She had remembered years ago...when bill was hurt...Arthur and Bill's blood didn't match...they wouldn't let her give hers because of emotional distress and Monaco..Monaco had volunteered herself....for the life of someone else...to step up to the situation..

Somehow...she matched perfect.


	4. Life

1A\n: enjoy and please review, any ideas are welcome and thanks for so much feedback. GodBless

Molly was more scared than before. She was terrified...really. Monaco had given enough blood...more than enough...she couldn't take so much blood taken form hr body. As the child lay in a hospital bed before molly she couldn't help but be amazed for the fact the child had done this for Arthur. Monaco looked sickly and pale. She mumbled in her sleep about many things, but always she would content herself. Molly rubbed her hair soothingly, willing her to wake, but she couldn't help but let her motherly instinct take over, telling her to let the girl sleep....to get some rest. Arthur was in one room over, breathing evenly and awake. He knew why he was alive...he knew he owed many things to Monaco now....but he wished mostly that she would be alright..and he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Take her blood back, give it to her." he'd beg the healers, but all refused.

"She has the poison now...if its put back in your body you'll die." they'd reply without question...but Arthur didn't care...he didn't want the little girl, but his own daughter's age./..to die because of him. He wanted no child to die because of him, tis why he fought during the first war for his kids. He couldn't believe it was happening now...small teenager...that had already clung to himself so much...was now dying..because of him...with no Wizarding magic to protect her small broke form, only the magic of love and prayer, which they knew had to be enough.


	5. Waiting

1A\n: hope you enjoy, please review and leave ideas. Ideas give me fuel! I need them, I love them I want them! Haha, review and enjoy the chappie!

GodBless

"Monaco." Arthur said quietly, rubbing the back of his hand down the girl's cheek. She took short, shuddering breaths as he did so. He stared at her hopelessly. He couldn't believe she had done that...he'd much rather it have been himself...in this state or dead....than that little girl. He tried talking to her countless times, but when she didn't reply he couldn't handle it. He couldn't grasp what had happened.....that he had almost died...and this was the result of not. He was scared...scared he couldn't live with the guilt if the child passed. Scared he couldn't care for her when he knew what she had done.

But molly had been assuring him countless times it would be alright. She was frightened too...she was grateful...but she was guilty. They both were...both because they knew what Monaco had done....and to them it was the most amazing....poignant thing they had ever experienced in their lives. So they waited for the child. Waited for her to wake....hoping that when she did...it would go up hill...hoping that when she did....they would no longer feel obligated to break down...and cry. For a child they hadn't known mere months....had saved their marriage...had saved a life...had now, caused heartache for reasons un-imaginable.


	6. Mum and Dad

"Daddy?" Monaco could barely see. Blur surrounded her. She thrashed for a moment, then took deep breaths, calming herself involuntarily. Molly looked at Arthur, urging him to walk closer to the bed. Monaco had been asking for her, 'father….' She'd never known a real father. A daddy. Her unconscious state had brought her to a reassurance of the fondness she had for the man she had saved.

"Monaco?" Arthur asked quietly and Monaco stirred.

"Arthur?" she asked quietly and he smiled.

"Your awake." He replied quietly, relieved.

"Hmm." She added whispering. She closed her eyes again.

"I'm still awake." She said slowly.

"Alright….."

"How do you feel?" Molly asked.

"I'd love some water." She said slowly, molly picked up on how dry her voice sounded. She jumped up to go to the tea room. Arthur looked the girl in the eyes, as she had again opened them.

"Monaco…you didn't have to do this…"

"But now look at you walking around……I'm Ok…..I'm glad you are." He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Can we both come out of this together?" he asked quietly and she smiled.

"Yeah…Arthur…..I was scared. I've never really had a father before…I wanted to do everything I could…I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"Well…Monaco….I'm glad you did….I wish you wouldn't have been through so much pain for it though."

"I know….its made me appreciate so much..Arthur..I've wanted to ask you this for awhile…..it feels weird being on first name basis…is it Ok if I call you guys Mum and Dad now?" she asked hesitantly and Arthur's smile broadened.

"I'd like that…..and I think your mother would too?"

"Her mother would what, Arthur?" Molly asked, thinking he was speaking of her biological mother.

"Molly….you don't understand…we were talking about you….Monaco here…has changed our names so to speak." She smiled and reached out her hand to him. She cringed as did he, pain rejoicing with pain…and they smiled.


	7. Comfortable

A week later, Monaco was closer to be home, but not quite. So much had happened to her body and Arthur's….everything had changed since the incident. Monaco sighed and turned her head back down to the magazine she was reading just as molly walked in. she smiled but Monaco remained staring at her….. ; glaring.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Molly nodded.

"That time?" Molly asked, nodding to herself inside. Monaco looked at her for awhile then tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes." She replied almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry." Molly said quietly as she embraced her.

"its alright. I'm just not in the mood today."

"I understand completely…..but you know your getting out of here soon?"

"Yeah…yeah I know. I'm excited to leave….Dad was talking to me earlier." Molly laughed.

"What do you two just sneak form room to room while I'm not here."

"Generally…though today he's had to come here. Moving is not on the top of my list"Yeah…we'll rest up….and I'll be back in a little bit to bring you dinner." Monaco smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Mum."

"No problem love….be right back."


	8. Similar

Another week later, Monaco was finally home. Moving around still wasn't much of an option due to pain…but none of them understood why she had the pain…her symptoms seemed simultaneous to Arthur's….they seemed very much alike.

"Molly?" Arthur asked from his spot on the couch.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you have that sleeping drought? I really want to lie down but this pain is killing me." He replied grimacing as he stood. Molly ran to help him and he smiled, holding her arm tight.

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah…please." He said helplessly and Molly smiled, walking up the stairs with him.

When Arthur was finally asleep, due to sleeping drought, Molly walked into Monaco's room to check on her. Though, what she saw did not surprise her. Monaco was taking deep slow breaths, as she slept soundly on the bed.

"Tsk..tsk….for the love of Merlin…..I'd like to know what's going to happen when either of them are PMsing!" Molly said under her breath as she walked back downstairs to finish cooking dinner. All was silent in the Burrow, excluding its matriarchs soft humming.


	9. Daddie meant 2 be spelled like that ps

"Monaco dear won't you eat something?" molly asked quietly, though the girl sighed.

"No Mum…I'm not hungry." She replied through a thick, distant accent.

"Are you sure?" molly asked looking from Monaco to Arthur. Though, he did not notice…his head was to far into his plate!

"Monaco, why don't you go lie down? I'll be up in a minute.." the girl nodded and molly turned to Arthur hitting him.

"you could've tried talking to her!"

"Wha?" he asked as spaghetti hung from his mouth. He slurped it up as molly rolled her eyes and she soon wet upstairs to check on her, 'daughter.'

"So…what's this about? No dinner, I mean? You always eat…more than you should…Merlin bless me I've never told a child that….but your always focused on dinner, what's the matter?" molly asked, holding her cold hands. Monaco grabbed a piece of paper out from under her bed.

"This." She handed it to molly.

"what is it dear?" she asked. Monaco took in a deep breath.

"Its form my…my father." She burst into tears and Molly held her as she opened the letter, sure enough, it was, but what shocked Molly more was the name on it….no…it couldn't be.

_My Dearest Hunter (tis what I called you when you were born)_

_I know we haven't talked…but I know you've been adopted out of that orphanage, finally. I feared, you would never find a good home and that frightened me….though I knew I would never be able to take care of you..with my…problem….my furry little problem in fact. I know you don't know much about me so here goes, I couldn't take care of you sweet child, because I fear I fell prey to lycanthrope at a young age. I was afraid I would hurt you….and I could never let that happen. I love you so much though…and I would never do anything intentionally to harm you…that's just the thing….I'm not controlled. I hope you are safe, and well, and with a good family….don't worry about me…tis your safer away from the life I've…chosen. _

_Your Papa…..(you don't even know my name do you?) _

_Fenrir_


	10. Test

a\n: where do you want this story to go??? I won't know unless you put your thoughts in a review or PM, so please do so!!! And a good, old fashioned review is just perfect too! I own nothing except the plot and Monaco!!!!

"Monaco when did you get this?" molly asked quietly and the girl looked up at her.

"Just before dinner….who is he?" she asked, sobbing. Molly wiped her tears and sighed.

"Monaco….he's….he's a Dea.."

"-what's going on in here?" Arthur asked as he walked into Monaco's room.

"She…she got this letter from…her father, Arthur." Molly handed him the letter and he stared down it quickly, his eyes widening at the name.

"Molly i….they said they didn't know who's she wa.."

"I know! Arthur….you talk to her…I'll handle this." Molly walked downstairs and Arthur walked over, hugging Monaco tight…he didn't know what else to say or do.

_It´s hot outside so for me it is_

a brand new day that I shall kiss

and if you feel the same way too

then do the things that I am gon´ do

all we need is a mobile phone

to tell everybody: we are not at home

and if you have to work all day

then listen what i got to say

Baby keep smilin´

you know the sun is shinin´

(song is Lou Bega's, Baby Keep smilin, hence, "gotta keep smilin")

Lupin paced the Weasleys kitchen when finally, after long moments of thought, looked up at Molly and Arthur.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes she is….but you musn't wake her please?" molly asked her maternal instinct shining.

"no…but I will have to test her."

"For what?"

"she could be a werewolf Molly!" molly was quite frightened of the creatures in reality, but fiercely she replied, "It doesn't matter!"

"Molly I have to check…its routine…if she's never been…she needs to be admitted to St. Mungos for the beatings she took form someone who wasn't even her family and taming classes! She doesn't even know she could be, that he is, or that he's evil, and vile and cruel! Molly, you'll understand once she grows…let me do this now or you'll regret it." She just nodded tears running down her face.

"Can I stay in the room?" she asked quietly, but Remus shook his head.

"Actually, I'll need you Arthur….I'll call you in molly." She nodded, knowing it was best for her daughter. Remus and Arthur walked back to Monaco's room, grabbing out their wands and waking her gently.


	11. Her

a\n: IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH!!!!! LOL, please review!

GodBless

"Monaco, don't move, OK?" Remus asked, running a wand down her spine. It glowed a faint grey and he sighed, stowing his wand back in his cloak. He took her face in his hands, and smiled wanly.

"Monaco…you don't know who…what your father is do you?" her eyes went huge; face…white.

"No sir.."

"He's a Death Eater, Monaco and he's a ….were….werewolf." Monaco comprehended this for the next few moments before sighing and stopping tears by holding her mouth and looking down at her legs. She breathed in deeply.

"Remus…he's…bad? He's….not a good person?"

"I'm sorry Monaco, no."

"He's a werewolf?"

"Yes." Remus expected this to hurt her more, she knew she could be infected, but instead she smiled as Arthur hugged her.

"So…I might be magical? I might be a lycanthrope? And I don't even have to be bit?"

"No, Monaco but lycanthropy is hard to live with, darling. It's a very rare….very horribly ravishing disease."

"Way of life." Arthur corrected through gritted teeth. He hated how Remus brought himself down and if Monaco had to live with the same fate as him, Arthur wouldn't let her handle it the same. Lupin just nodded.

"C'mon Co.." Arthur gently chided.

"Let's go downstairs to go see your mother." Monaco nodded and stood, taking her father's hand and walking downstairs to where Molly was.

"Arthur." Molly whispered, tears streaming down her face. She shoved a letter into his hands…it was in Lucius' scrawl.

"Molly, what's this?"

"Th….they want her Arthur…Monaco! They want her!" she held him tightly sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

a\n: enjoy even though its short! P.S: I'm sorry....wordperfect isn't workinga, and I have no spellcheck lol.

GodBless

Monaco stared from Arthur to Molly, frightened.

"What do you mean that they want me?" She asked, leading herself to Arthur's armchair to sit down. Arthur sighed and grabbed his cloak.

"I have to go to the Ministry, Molly I--"

"Glad your going!" Alastor panted, running into the Burrow.

"A big fight broke out, Art. Death Eaters everywhere! you need to come!" Arthur turned to Molly as Alastor bolted back out the door.

"I love you." She said quietly. He kissed her and went to leave but Monaco grabbed the cuff of his sleeve.

"Dad, I'm coming too!"

"No!"

"Dad!...please?" He sighed...and they both ran.

"Monaco." Molly whispered quietly to herself. she feared for both her husband and daughter...something inside her, though, said, "you need only fear for one."


	13. Chapter 13

a]n: enjoy, reviews are wanted! thanks! please leave at least one if you want a new chapter soon!

GodBless

"Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

"Aveda Kadev-"

"Stupefy!" Remus brought down a short Death Eater before the death spell was uttered form his mouth. Arthur held tight to Monaco as he ran to his office, casting spells at every enemy his eyes met. When, finally, they made it to his office. Monaco, by then, had been hit with Crucio twice. Her tears fell down her face and she looked into Arthur's eyes pleading.

"Dad...Dad, its Full Moon soon...what if I change? I-"

"No! think positive! You'll be Ok...we both will." Monaco was able to look into his eyes for a few moments, until suddenly, the door burst open and Monaco immediately writhed in pain. It was Full Moon and there stood the man who infected her. The thunder crashed and Fenrir grabbed his daughter.

a\n" short, evil cliffhanger...i know!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

a\n: enjoy, and please review, hopefully this chapter is much longer than last. Uusually, I write them on paper first, tis why they have been so short, its so much easier to type!!!! haha,

God bless all ;)))

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long while Monaco.....tell me dear child, have your abilities kicked in yet? Or do you have to be bit...for...full affect?"

"I know what I am.....but don;t you dare tell me I'm yours. Your no father of mine! you don't know me in the slightest!" Arthur stood and tried to curse Fenrir, but he caused him to fall back in one casual flick of a wand.

"NO!" Monaco screeched, trying to break free of Fenrir's grasp, but she could not succeed. Soon, oddly, she fell limp in his arms, and Arthur was able to arise, bringing on the affects of his blood transfusion. Because of the switch, what he went through, she, and what she went through, he.

"Mon?" he whispered, weak from falling but he was more frightened for her. Fenrir looked down on her.

"what's wrong with her!? what about my child? She has to come back with me...to our side!"

"No! she doesn;t want to be with you....and its rightfully so.....look at what you've done now!"

"Weasley! I wouldn't try to hurt her...well...I wouldn't do this!"

"Then why did you do it!?"

"I didn't!"

"You knew all about the attack, and the switch....you knew your daughter enough to know she'd be naive enough to trade herself for me.....now What she is I am and what I am...she.....What now, Fenrir? How will you lift that curse without putting one of us in mortal danger...and the other rageful, so that both of us might die tonight? You don't win either way, Greyback."


	15. Which One

a\n: i know its been so long since i updated, but i hope you al; enjoy this chapter and please review and leave ideas if you can...i really need and would appreicate them. also, who's going to die? Remember, because of the transfusion, if Monaco does, Arthur really does, if Arthur does, Monaco does. enjoy and please review!

God bless

felicia

"WEASLEY!" Fenrir growled and Arthur stared at him, unafraid as Monaco fell in his grasp. His claws dug her skin amd Arthur flinched only when he saw her blood.

"I love you." she mouthed to him and Arthur smiled, he knew in that moment he had to do everything to save her. The fight began then, and as he fought, Arthur remembered the night he met the 15 year old.

_"Hello, Monaco....I'm Arthur." he said quietly as Molly walked into the other room with Kinglsey. _

_"Hi." she said barely audible and Arthur smiled. _

_"How do you like our little Burrow?"_

_"Brilliant." she replied, a little more enthused, and a slight bit louder. _

_"I'm glad....you want to stay here then? We'll take good care of you." she smiled and nodded._

_"Yeah....yeah I want to....I really like it here." he nodded and they stared at each other in a silence for awhile before she sighed and Arthur awkwardly went over to embrace her._

_"I hope you think of us as family, Monaco. Think of this as home." she hugged him tight then let go and looked around in awe._

_"I already do."_

"Ahh." Arthur writhe din pain and the full moon seemed to shatter. Monaco bit Greyback and he flung her down on the floor, Arthur right next to her, blood pooling around him. Monaco screamed but before she lunged to where Arthur was she again shrieked as Greyback's wand pointed at them, seemingly betwene the hard desicion of which one of them to hit.

"Aveda Kedevra!"


	16. Switched

Green light collided with Arthur's chest and Monaco screamed.

"Now child, you aren't really ment to be good....your ment to be mine...you were born to me for a reason."

"NO! i would never be you--" She clutched at her chest and fell slowly to the ground. Her face hit it hard and she gasped for air. Arthur looked over at her and ran to her side. She looked into his eyes.

"d...d....Dad....how are you..."

"I know..i know...Monaco..its the transfusion..its the switch,..,i won't let this happen to you i promise."

"Dad." she struggled to say, clutching his shirt frotn as she closed her eyes, her breathing so labored, and heaved.

"Monaco...don't give up...please? I'll get you help...i promise,....we didn't up the first time...you didn't give up on me...i won't give up on you!" He heaved her over his shoulder and cast the same curse Fenrir had cast back at him. He fell to the ground, the werewofl dead in a heap, never to hurt another. Now, all that was left was for Arthur to find care for Monaco...and quick.


	17. Alastor's Helping Hand

a\n: enjoy and please review! any ideas are welcome! thanks for feedback!~Felicia

it hurt....monaco couldn't think of anything else.

"Dad." she moaned as she fell in and out of conciousness.

"We're almost there, Mon." he'd rpely, walkign aimlessly around the ministry, too afraid to apparte with her. He heard one of the doors open and he turned quickly to reveal Alastor. He came running towards Arthur and stared at him with a wide eye.

"Merlin, Arthur What happen!? I didn't know she was involved." arthur nodded and close his eyes and Alastor stared at him grimly.

He couldn' lose Monaco....he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"I'll apparate her to St. Mungos...you apparate on your own...got it?"

"Ok, Alastor...be careful with her please?" Alastor nodded and took the girl in his arms instead of Arthur's.

"Ok." he nodded to Arthur one last time before apparating and then, found himself in St. Mungos. Arthur followed shortly after and kissed Monaco''s head as they went about finding her help and a healer.


	18. OK Now

a\n: enjoy, please please review and ANY ideas are LOVED! God bless ~felicia

Arthur was at St. Mungos until he was told Monaco was OK...he couldn't see her..she was too weak, but he believed it when Remus told him also. He had sighed heavily and left, apparating to the Ministry to help clean up the reckage, but while him and the rest of the Order was there, one member of the Order had been able to slip past the healers and into Monaco's room.

One look at the frail, bloodied girl, and the order member gasped. Rushing aimlessly to her side, they fell beside the railing, sobbing and holding the child's hand. Rubbing her hair, the member whispered words of encouragement to the child, urging her to wake, and telling ehr everything would be ok once she just opened her eyes. The member told Monaco how much everyone was worried about her, how much she needed to come back, and how it would be hard, but she would make it. When hours had flown by of begging and crying, the order member that had taken vacancy at Monaco's beside, sighed and stood, brushing off their cloak. Just before they were about to leave, though, Monaco looked up at the red head, her eyes flickering open....

"Mum?"


	19. Forgetting for a Moment a Mother For Now

a\n: read, and please review! any ideas are welcome and any questions will be answered. :) I'm soooo glad I have freetime and am back! ;) God bless, and enjoy!

Molly smiled weakly, utterly distressed at the scene before her. Monaco's face was drawn and white; lips plastered together in a straight, pale, pink line.

"H...how do you feel, darling?" She asked, leaning over her bed railing and kissing her on the cheek.

"i'm alright....the pain, comes faithfully but its ok. I've only been awake about twenty minutes so....i don't necessarily have full effects yet...." Molly smiled.

"Alright dear...Well....you must get your rest!" she immediately took on the role of caring and concerned mother, bustling around Monaco's bed like a hawk watching its newly hatched chicks. Monaco chuckled and pushed her arm away lightly.

"Mum, please? Relax..." Molly glared at her and Monaco quickly added, " I'm ok..." Molly softened and smiled.

"Well, alright then. I'm sorry, dear." Monaco nodded, hugging her tight, though not near as tight as Molly was her.

"Monaco, I love you very, very much. You know that, don't you?" Monaco stared at her for a moment, forgetting for herself that they weren't related, forgetting for a moment her mother wasn't there, but hoping....and thinking, she had a mother of her own.

"I do know." she replied quietly and Molly smiled, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight once more.

"Well, I'm not even supposed to be in here, sweetheart...so, I'll come back tonight...You need company to stay the night with?" Monaco smiled, and nodded, fresh tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah...I'd like that." Molly smiled and slightly nodded, fluffing her daughter's pillows and kissing her.

When she finally left, and was walking down the hall, she sighed. Things were getting back to the basics, and she was eager to accept that. For Molly Weasley knew, you always Gotta Keep Smilin.

a\n: No it is not the end, though i thought it would be, it is not. ;) too much more you guys have to see.........


End file.
